User blog:Aniju Aura/Favorite Meerkats of 2010
Here are my favorite meerkats who were born, died of Last Seen in 2010. Some of these meerkats were alive before but they shined the most in 2010 such as Rufus and McDreamy, new dominants. Some time around late 2009 to 2010 is when I joined his wikia when I found it by accident, looking for Zaphod or something like that. I remember joining basicly because Rufus was the only one out of his litter of eight who didn't have a page. I was outrage that, he unlike his siblinsg was forgotten even though he was still around and had done some interesting things, like was born in that litter of 8, the largest litter ever born in the Whiskers at one time, he formed the Aztes before rejoining the Whiskers and he joined the Lazuli. By then he wasn't yet the dominant male. Rufus was the first page I ever made here so of course he is one of my favorites. He's a great little meerkat in general and he deserved his own page even before he was an important meerkat like a dominant male. Now like always I'll go in ABC order. Aztecs My favorite Aztecs born females were Mimi, Lola, Proteus, Toblerone, Mollie and Zelda My favorite males were Darwin, Dali, Tabie, Carmon, Gerald Durrel, Ellie-Jade, Moliere and Navi. Baobab My favorite females born in the Baobab were Zikimo, Kiango, Kaya Mawa, Honey, She-Ra, Porcelain, Snap, Pop, Coco, Akiko, Shenanigan and Mum. My favorite males Mumbulu, Kiboko, Scorpion King, Moby, Fatty McFatty, Tony, Lionel, Lanky Dave, Buck, Sol-Leks and Spitz. Colombians '''VCLF001, VCLM002, VLCM003 and VCLM004 (VLCM002 and VCLM004 were my most favorites because they stayed with Tigi and helped form the Ewoks, sad that VLCF001 disappead but maybe she rejoined her former group allowing Tigi to form the Ewoks with McDreamy.) '''Drie Doring Females: Mist, Nub, Cammando Keep, Spaceman Spiff,(originally thought they were males), Buttercup, Sereina, Medleina, Salina, Utopia, Males: Finn MacCool, Falco, Captain Planet, Fezzik, Uranus, Boetie and Sebeto and Gazebo in the Frisky Frisky Females: Bootle, Quaver, Crochet, Bramley, Athena, Merlot, Muscat, Dinkster, Sauvignon and Shiraz Males: Bramley(All time fave), Zoltan, Pheonix, Spiderpig, Black Jack, Fedotenko, Gonchar,Tobalt, Malkin and Wills. Ewoks VEKM001(VCLM002), VEKM002(VCLM004), VEKP003, VEKP004, VEKP005, VEKP006, VEKP007, VEKP008, VEKF009, VEKP010 and VEKF011 JaXX ''' Male: Kori, Wolfie, Rococo, Kariros, Rolo and Ole Females: Millie, Dikkop, Gene, Arcee and Lena, '''Kung Fu, McDreamy, Eliot, Beuar, Woolf, Pai Mei, Tiger's Paw, Eagle's Claw and Dragon's Fist, Pilko, Littl'um, Oiley Doyley, Maroon, Beej, Martini, Whales, Slyder and Specktor Lazuli '''Calvinia, Rum, Eigg, Hen, Muck, Shallot, Franz, Rufio and Chuck Norris '''Pretenders VPTF001, VPTM002, VPTM003, VPTF004, VPTM006, VPTM007 and VPTM009 Rascals '''Grus, Sancere, Rioja, Grigio, Tigi, Ara, Izar, Crux, Vela, Lyra King, Lazy, Useless Bastard and VRRF129 '''Nequoia '''Kaluha, Kikka and Pantxo '''Sequoia '''Mungallchops, Nik Nak, Laurance, RU, Candy Flip, Tina, Yadou, Hab, Leaf and Lord Stanely '''Toyota '''Kriple Jan, Paymister, Superman, Ed Harcourt, Ms Ball, Rufola, Bamboozle, Otmar deBunwich, Cap'n and Hoodwick '''Van Helsing, Hoki-Tu, Pepper, Cecil, Jizzle and Adhuil! Whiskers Hawkeye, Squig, Burdock, Oriole and McGee, Enili, Rosco, Bertle, Blongiz and Nappapatzi Alonzo Mourning, Rufus, Rozza, Mamija, Moe, Pitio and Marxx And of course meerkats that didn't fit into any of these categories are Zaphod the last Vivian male, Bruce the unknown Chuckle Bros male and Babobab males Al Pacino and Al Catraz I guess Grus should be down here since he was not born in the Rascals an Pantxo as well. Category:Blog posts